jealous boys
by Jesusfreak753
Summary: when the boys get jealous, will they push it to far? will the girls forgive? or will they go with thye other boys? find out in Jealous boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I like this thought I just had, I own nothing except plot and OC's**

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Roxas pov

I'm in disguise as a girl, because of my BRO'S. The PPG and my brothers are dating eachother, you know brick-blossom,Butch-BC,Eric-Ellie,boomer-bubbles, Me-Rose. We got jealous because they were talking about some boys we dont know because we dont go to the same school, but everyone knows we are dating. So after they left, Brick said we need some one to got to their school as a spy, Every one looked at me."NO" I yelled. "Please come on dont you want to know who Josh is" said Brick. "Fine" I growled . So now I'm in front of their school, waiting til i heard "WATCH OUT" yelled a voice. "hey watch where your going" I shouted, (**he has a chip that makes him sound like a girl and he looks like a girl BTW) **"sorry dude, oh your new here, hi im Rose" said Rose, "Hi im um.. Madison" I lied, "are you a tomboy 'r a girlie" she asked, "Im a tomboy and a girlie" I said, " Hey sis, who is this?" asked BC, "This is Madison, Madison this is my sister Buttercup or known as BC" said Rose, "hey guy who is this" chirped Blossom and Bubbles and Ellie, "UGH, this is Madison, Madison these are my other sisters named Blossom and Bubbles and Ellie, Blossom is the pink and Bubbles the blue and Ellie the white". "Oh arent you the PPG" I said, "Yes we are" said BC proudly. "so cool I've always liked you guys" I said. "YO Rose and BC, wanna play foot-ball" said a deep voice, "sure Josh, can our new friend madison play" said Rose. *so this ass-hole is stealing my Rose* I thought, "Sure she can play, if she can handle it" he said. "ALRIGHT LETS GO" said another boy voice. "hey Mitch" said BC hugging him *she nver hugs butch like that, could they be cheating* I thougt angrily. "guys play without for a few, I'llbe back" I said, "alright hurry up" shouted Rose.

Brick pov (their house hold)

"Guys help me out this chip and disguise and ill tell you what happened" shouted a girly voice, Butch and Eric jumped her. she took of her hair and revealed boyish purple hair "let him go thats Roxas" I shouted. they let go of him we un-disgiused and the chip. "ok got any info" I asked. "yeah but only about Rosde and BC" he said, "well lay it on me" i sighed, "ok Rose was hanging around this josh guy and BC was with this mitch guy, and BC was hugging Mitch" he said bitterly,"WHAT, NO FAIR SHE NEVER HUGGED ME" shouted Butch. "alrigth boys time to visit some certain girls and boys" I said

no one pov (at the girl school)

Brick found Blossom with Dexter, Butch found BC with Mitch, Eric found Ellie with Drake, Boomer found Bubbles with Mark, and Roxas found Rose with Josh...

jkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Me: alright thats all**

**Rose: how come we weren't on chat time **

**me: it would take longer with you guys, and sorry if short.**

**everyone: harsh**

**me: vote who should be with who**

**everyone: BYE! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

NO ONE POVS

"ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled Brick, the girls looked up, "what are you guys doing here aren't you supposed to be at school" asked Blossom, "what are you doing with these guys" asked Boomer, "wait are you guys jealous" chuckled Josh, "shut it pipsqueak" ordered Erick, "guys they're friends of ours, chill" said Ellie, "yeah some friends they are" said Butch, Butch and guys just relax if you think we're gonna cheat then why go out with us" inquired BC, "yeah whats the point of the relationship if you dont trust, ever heard Face Drop by Sean Kingston the verse _first came love then came trust" _added Rose. "we're sorry" mummbled Roxas. after the girls walked away "look the girls will be ours' the problem is you guys so stay away" growled Drake, after that said the boys caught up with the girls. "Guys we need to kill them" said Butch, "NO remember _then came trust_, we have to trust OK" said Brick, "fine we'll wait" said Roxas.

with the girls

"I cant believe they're jealous" said Blossom,"Rose really _first came love then came trust_ what kind of example was that" chuckled BC, "A good kind we fell in love but we didn't trust but after awhile there came trust plus I didn't see you doing anything Buttercup" said Bubbles, "whatever but why would they be jealous" asked Ellie,"guys hey sorry we were talking to the guys" said Josh," about what" asked Rose,"that they shouldn't be jealous" said Dexter, "what I dont get is we have fanboys becuz of our sexy bods and singing yet they're jealous of you" inquired Blossom. "WOW Bloss didn't know you had in ya'" said BC, "hey where did Madison go?" asked Bubbles, "I'm right here" squealed Madison **(remember Madison is Roxas in disguise) **"hey girl you just missed our boyfriends" said Buttercup, "sorry I had to go to the restroom"replied Madison

madison pov or known as Roxas

it took me while to put the wig and the clothes on. "hey Maddy you know how to sing" asked Bubbles, "no" I replied "but can you sing for me" I added *I need to hear Rose sing it somehow calms me down* I thought (_italicks _is blossom,** bold **is for Rose, underline is for Bubbles, _**bold and inatalicks **_is for Buttercup, **underline and bold** is for Ellie, _**all three is for all them together)**_

_I got the ticket for the long way run_

**two bottle wiskey for the way**

and I sure would like some sweet company

_**and im leaving tomorrow what ya say**_

**when im gone when im gone**

_**your gonna miss me when im gone your gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**your gonna miss me everywhere your gonna miss me when im gone**_

_I got the ticket for the long way run_

**the one with prettiest of view**

it got mountain it got rivers

_**it got sights that give you shivers**_

**It'd be better with you**

_**when im gone when im gone your gonna miss me when im gone**_

_**your gonna miss me by walk**_

_**your gonna miss me by my talk woah **_

_**your gonna miss me when im gone**_

"wow" I said, "thanks" they said, "ok so im starving lets get lunch" said Drake, *jackass your going down first* I thought, "hey drake may I talk to you for a sec." I asked, "sure new girl" he said. When everyone left I whistled my brothers came they covered me as I changed into my usaull clothes "Eric you get him first he's the one with Ellie" Brick ordered. Eric kicked him in the balls, after that we helped we almost killed him til he screamed, Ellie came but we flew away.

ELLIE POV

someone hurted Drake. "Drake are you ok, who did this to you?" I asked. "Rowdy...Ruff...Boys" he replied, I got him to the hostipal. "hey where were you"asked my sisters after I got home. "The RRB almost killed Drake, but now that I think of it the boys (not the RRB) are acting like our ex-boyfriends" said Ellie, "which group?" asked Bubbles ,"you know the rowdyrude boys" whimpered Ellie as she saw buttercup's and rose's death glares and scowls. "NO WAY, shut up about the cheaters, the boys (not the RRB) aren't like them" stated Rose

DRAKE POV

I am now in the hostipal... NOT. I'm Ethan from the rowdyrude boys. I was eavdropping on our ex-girlfriends the powerpuffs. I got out my phone. "hey Brack its time for us to come back they figured it out" I said, "alright I'll tell the others just come here" said my bigger brother Brack. After that he hanged up.

at his house

"alright, Ethan you get Ellie, I'll get Blossom, Rack gets Rose, Boxer you get Bubbles, and Brock you get BC" said Brack, "so basically we just get our ex-girlfriends" explained Brock. "YES, jeez" replied Brack.

NO-ONE'S POV

BRING...BRING...BRING... "ROSE GET YOUR DANM PHONE" Yelled BC, "OK" replied Rose, "hello mayor. Is it your pickle jar or is it green gang or a monster?" asked Rose, "AHHH ROSE I... JUST SAW THEM ITS THE ROWDYRUDE BOYS... HELP ME AND THE CITY!" screeched the Mayor, the mayor hung up. Rose just stood there her heart stopped, her phone dropped dramatilly. "well who was it" asked Bc scared when she Rose shocked. "rowdy...rude...boys are back" she said barely audible. Bc yelled and ranted for one mili-second. "SHUT UP WE HEARD... come on lets go fight them" said Blossom.

In the city

"where are they"asked Bubbles, she felt an arm around her waist "aww hey babe missed me" Boxer said as his voice tickled her ear. Bubbles just screamed, "BUBBLES GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled BC, "tsk tsk cant do that we're here just for you girls, you figured out we were your best guy friends" said Brock. "DONT TOUCH ME OR COME NEAR ME I WILL SCREAM FOR MY BOYFRIEND" yelled Rose, "you mean like this" Rack said as he kissed her cheek and snaked his arm around her. "ROXAS, ERIC, BOOMER, BUTCH, BRICK HELLLLLLLPPPPPPP" screamed Rose along with Blossom and Ellie. "shut the fuck up" said Ethan as he shot the girls with sleeping darts.

with the boys

"guys the girls need us" said Roxas very angry

**Me: ok so thats wrap**

**Rose: ok so your to lazy to put us in the top so you lock the chat room door... rude**

**Bubbles: whats rude are the RRDB. Kidnapping us and all. **

**Me: HEY! Thats what I wrote, be quiet**

**BC: oh yeah then why are we in ropes *eyes pionting to the rope**

**Me: for insporation. and they gave 10 red vevelt cup cakes *eating one* **

**Wizard101: (a friend of mine) AND YOU DIDNT GIVE ME ONE. Thats salty *shaking her head* **

**Me: do I have to? They're mine ;(**

**Bloss: who is she**

**Me: a friend... guys read her story the name slips me at the moment but she updated two of them. **

**wizard101: give me one please **

**ME: HERE GOSH *giving her one* ... anyway read her stories and I OWN NOTHING *running and hiding the cupcakes* **

**wizard101: I WILL FIND YOU! read my stories please. *looking for me* UGH! Where are you!?**


End file.
